Missing
by FallenAngelOfSalvation
Summary: Speciment 25 escapes Hojo's clutches and joins SOLDIER under a new identity. She meets the general, Sephiroth there who develops feelings for her, despite her outrageous flaws that come with being one of Hojo's experiments. SephXOC.


Missing  
By FallenAngelOfSalvation

"No! You don't know what it's like! You don't know…you don't…"

Specimen number 25 sit huddled in the corner of the rotten laboratory hugging its knees, blood red tears pouring from tightly closed eyes. The 5'6" female had shoulder-length black hair and her naked body was so pale she almost looked ill, and her frame which trembled with fear looked very fragile. She also had a thick, mechanical collar-type thing around her neck; it looked pretty tight and very uncomfortable.

The professor knelt to her level and placed a hand on her knee, he also had dark hair tied behind his back and chocolate brown eyes, his aged features tell that he once looked very handsome in his young years. He wore a long white lab coat which was covered with blotches of blood here and there, and had a white mask over his mouth and nose.

"Number 25, you must comply, you have no other choice. Do you want to live or die?" the shrill sound of his voice made Number 25's ears ring and it sent shivers down her spine, she didn't want to live…not anymore.

"No…I don't want to live anymore…" she whispered. The professor suddenly reached out and placed his hands under each armpit and lifted her up onto her feet, but she fell limp and let her feet drag on the cold concrete floor. He dragged her over to the examination table and placed her down carefully, and without any effort, he buckled the straps around her wrists, ankles and neck. Number 25 screamed in pain and fear, and she struggled within her restraint but to no avail. The professor stood away and let her struggle for the next few minutes, then she fell limp, and lay in defeat, her naked body bare, crying silent tears for her pain.

"Now Number 25, you will not attempt that pitiful escape plan again, you understand me?" he turned around and strode gallantly to the small bar fridge in the corner of the room, his only reply was some choked sobs and desperate gasps for air. "You were silly; to think that I would leave any possible exits open to my specimens. There is no escape."

He slammed the door shut and turned around with a vial and a syringe in his shaking hands, and as he walked back over to the table he filled the syringe halfway with the glowing green liquid.

"Now, Number 25, you are way overdue for your medicine, actually, I am quite surprised you went two days without it," he inserted the needle into the protruding vein in her arm and injected the glowing substance. "But you are weak, you still need it…hmm…a few more alterations to your immune system and you may be fine…"

He walked away mumbling to himself and Number 25 let out a pitiful cry for help as the pain from the needle shot through her whole body, as it always does. The cries of pain and defeat echoed through the dark, silent halls of the laboratory, the poor, young girl trapped in captivity forever.

...

Professor Hojo made his way briskly down the empty corridors of the Shin-Ra building to the above-ground labs. It was near 3am and he needed to file the rest of his reports before 3 hours time. He had spent the majority of the night chasing after Specimen 25, it had escaped once again, but this time it was smarter…much smarter.

Suddenly there was a loud ringing and the professor stopped in his tracks, looking around. Hearing it again, and feeling the light vibration in his lab coat pocket, he realised that it was his cell and hesitantly pulled it out and looking at the ID. He gasped in terror as he recognised the number…it was the telephone in the underground lab in his office.

He pushed the answer key and pressed the cell softly to his ear and then dropped it when a shrill bone-chilling shriek came through from the other end. He turned back the way he came and sprinted to the labs.

'Oh no,' he thought, 'it escaped again.'

...

Down in the underground labs Specimen 25 lay once again, in the corner of the room, sobbing silently, tied up and gagged, with 12 SOLDIERs surrounding her with guns pointed at her head.

"That's it! You're having 24 hour surveillance from now on! How you are getting out I do not know!" the professor was pacing violently, waving his arms around in frustration. He stopped and grabbed his hair and pulled at it. "Argggh! I don't have time for this anymore!"

He turned around and looked down at her in hatred and also a mix of pity, but that was quickly replaced with more hatred. "Maybe I should terminate the experiment…"

Specimen 25 screamed and started sobbing again. The SOLDIERs all tensed and stepped back as she started trying to stand up, but the professor then snatched a weapon from one SOLDIER and bashed her on the back of the head really hard. She dropped in a slump against the wall, knocked out cold.

"Alright, put her in her cell, and all of you take shifts watching her, shoot her if she ever tries to escape!" the professor then stormed out of the room and started towards the stairs.

The SOLDIERS got to work talking amongst themselves.

"Why'd I have to be in Hojo's personal guard? This sucks,"

"Yea he's got the weirdest things,"

"But this one's the only human, she's not weird!"

"She's not human you dick, just look at it!"

"Yea well she's got fucking Mako in her, like us!"

"Do we all look, sound and act like that 24/7?"

"I guess you're right,"

"Just get your fucking arse into gear Dick!"

...

Morning came shortly after the midnight incident and the professor could be found running around his office, shuffling papers and documents, trying to get 8 hours' work done in ten minutes, it wasn't easy. Just as the professor was gathering the right paperwork to go to the meeting with the president his cell started ringing and vibrating. The professor froze once again. This scared him so much because no one…NO ONE ever calls him and after last night…

He put his papers down and with one hand pulled his cell out and the other went into the desk and pulled out a gun, he answered it and there was static, some gunfire and a series of terrible blood-curdling screams. The professor dropped everything and bolted to the underground labs.

By the time he got there it was too late. 12 SOLDIERS lay slaughtered on the ground, blood all over the floor and walls, and body parts and limbs tossed all around the room, and no sign at all of Specimen Number 25. The professor looked around frantically and bloodied footprints leading out towards the escape hatch, and lying in a pool of blood was her electro-collar, broken to pieces and sparking.

"Oh, fuck."


End file.
